


Tierra quemada

by Mare_Infinitum



Category: Advance Wars
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Angustía, Drama, F/F, Guerra, Romance, Violencia, desastres de guerra
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: La guerra en Omega Land ya ha acabado y es hora de volver a casa. Pero eso no quiere decir que todo esté solucionado. Kat, aunque protegida por Sonja, sigue siendo una fugada de la justicia en algunos países, y perseguida y castigada en todos ellos. Además, los desastres de guerra provocados por el Black Hole plagan cada región.Todo confluirá en un solo punto: un pequeño pueblo devastado en Yellow Comet. ¿Cómo afrontarán Kat y Sonja la situación?
Relationships: Lash/Sonja (Advance Wars)





	Tierra quemada

**Author's Note:**

> Realizado para el 7mo Reto de Mundo Yaoi

Las fiestas de celebración por el fin de la guerra en Omega Land duraron días en toda la región.

Aunque estaban rodeados de desierto y escombros de la fortaleza de Von Bolt, los diferentes ejércitos de la Alianza de Naciones también participaron en el festejo, por lo menos durante un día antes de que fueran movilizados de vuelta a sus ciudades o cuarteles.

Entre los comandantes no fue menos. Excepto los de Blue Moon (que siempre eran tan formales o poco sociales), todos se abrieron a contar anécdotas divertidas de batallas pasadas o de la vida de campamento, en mayor o menor medida.

—… Y entonces Sensei llegó con su legión interminable de paracaidistas ¡y Adder tuvo que salir corriendo por patas! —contaba Grimm, de Yellow Comet, mientras los demás se reían—. El estirado ese no tenía ni idea de contra quién se las estaba viendo, pobre desgraciado.

—Eh, no me des todo el mérito, me limpiaste el camino de tanques —respondía Sensei, con voz cansada—. Y la princesa Sonja me dio todo lo que necesitaba para estar justo ahí. Ya es una gran comandante.

Dicha princesa se dejó caer de lado en el hombro del legendario comandante, algo aturullada con su vergüenza mientras el resto aplaudía la enésima historia.

Cuando Jess y Jake se pusieron a hablar de batallitas más recientes para el resto, Sonja pudo despejarse un poco. Hacía un rato que veía a una comandante en particular sentada al margen de la tienda de campaña gigante, aburrida como una ostra. Kat, la niña prodigio que había huido del Black Hole y que estaba bastante sola sin sus juguetitos mecánicos y sin Maverik. Si Sonja salía de la tienda para tomar el aire, seguro que ella la seguiría. Era una de las pocas cosas predecibles en esa loca.

Apenas estuvo dos segundos respirando el viento desértico.

—¡Qué aburrimiento de noche! —estalló Kat—. Cuando dijisteis fiesta esperaba alguna pelea o alguna competición, no una sesión de historia antigua.

—Por lo menos no han hablado de batallas en las que estuvieras tú —repuso ella, con los brazos en la espalda.

Kat, junto a Maverik, había sido uno de sus enemigos hasta hacía nada. No todo estaba solucionado allí, ni mucho menos.

—Tú pareces completamente en sintonía con ellos.

—También me aburre un poco, no te creas —sonrió, con algo de empatía. Luego respiró con tranquilidad—. Pero estoy completamente relajada. Estoy en calma. Se ha acabado, ¿entiendes? Ya no hay que huir ni que luchar.

Sonja era una persona tranquila, bastante fría, muy buena en estrategia, y Kat lo sabía. Kat era todo eso, y además estaba loca (de la forma más brillante, como decía ella misma). Lo que la ex-Black Hole no había visto hasta entonces era a Sonja de esa forma como había descrito. Se había pasado semanas haciéndole malas pasadas y enseñándole inventos que creía que iban a gustarle. Como para atraer su atención (y de todo el campamento, pues no eran pocas las veces las que caló fuego a alguno por accidente o sus experimentos explotaban o se desmadraban). Ahora que Sonja ya no estaba en constante tensión y análisis no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

—Te has vuelto aburrida —bufó Kat, poniendo morritos. Se tumbó en el suelo, sin importar que su ropa o su pelo afro negros se ensuciaran. Sonja se sentó a su lado—. Ahora ya no podré demostrar que tengo razón.

—¿Razón en qué? —inquirió Sonja, mirándola con desconfianza. La princesa se había criado teniendo la razón entre los desastres de su padre, era difícil rebatirla.

—Pues en que te encanta combatir y disfrutas dando órdenes como estratega, ¿qué va a ser?

—Eso me lo dijiste en Macro Land, y ya te dije que no —replicó rápidamente—. Además, lo has suavizado. Prácticamente me llamaste sádica narcisista.

—¡Te llamé sádica narcisista! —se rio Kat con ganas—. Creo que sólo te dije que sentías la alegría que conllevaba la guerra. Esos eran buenos tiempos…

—No lo eran.

—Tienes razón, no lo eran, muchos de tus colegas comandantes me derrotaron, y además era tremendamente aburrido luchar contra ellos.

Kat era demasiado lista, pero también era muy niña reaccionando a su entorno. Sonja solía tener que poner su mejor cara de póquer para ocultar sus intenciones si ella era su enemiga, cosa que la mayoría de comandantes de Black Hole solían pasar por alto por su tremendo ego.

Aún le costaba aceptar que Kat estuviera de su lado. Y más aún que ella quisiera ser su amiga. Era extraño, la había pillado muy desprevenida. Y si en algo tenía que darle la razón, era que su forma de pasar el tiempo fuera del campo de batalla era la más creativa que había visto. Era difícil aburrirse con Kat cerca.

Sonja suspiró, mirando al oeste, hacia Macro Land.

—No te acostumbres a aburrirte así. Cuando volvamos, nos espera trabajo.

—Estando contigo quizás me apañe para pasarlo bien.

* * *

Aunque dijo la verdad cuando reveló la paz interna que sentía después de destruir a Von Bolt y su enorme pegote de plasma asesino, Sonja no tardó en volver a poner caras largas.

El regreso hacia su palacio de Macro Land en Yellow Comet incluía volver sobre sus pasos por todas las aldeas desertizadas o en las montañas que habían quedado desoladas por el Black Hole y sus experimentos masivos. Aunque había sido educada como princesa por los maestros del Yellow Comet en las prioridades de una nación y el esfuerzo medido a realizar, no dejaba de sentir que podía hacer más, tenía que hacer más. Cuando nadie la miraba o estaba en el camarote de su barco, lloraba de pura impotencia y de pena por todas las familias destruidas. Ella lo tenía todo por ser quien era, y no soportaba ver la pérdida. Podría haberle ocurrido a ella.

Kat, que se había negado a viajar en otro barco, pequeño o grande, que no fuera el de Sonja, siempre sabía cuándo había llorado.

—No deberías preocuparte tanto. ¡Vive la vida! —le intentó animar, colgada boca debajo de una escalerilla de hierro. Estaba toqueteando una especie de puzle metálico con un tornavís—. No puedes solucionarlo todo.

—No esperaba menos de la persona menos empática de este barco —replicó Sonja—. Soy una princesa. En algún momento seré cabeza de mi estado y tengo que estar preparada para todo.

—Pues no seas… bueno, lo que sea que vayas a ser. —Su juguetito se enredó y empezó a meter a presión la herramienta por un hueco.

—Mi padre nunca lo aceptaría. Ni tampoco quiero hacerlo —repuso, con los brazos de nuevo a su espalda, reposando. Había empezado a repetir esa postura cuando intentaba poner su mente en orden—. No voy a abandonar mi única familia ni mis responsabilidades.

—¿Ves como eres aburrida? —repitió Kat. El juguete se partió en dos y cayó con estrépito—. ¡Me cago en…! —Dejó que sus brazos colgaran hasta el juguete roto, recogió sus pedazos y los lanzó por la borda balanceando su cuerpo con pasmosa precisión.

—¡Pero no lo tires al mar!

—¿Por qué no? Si no hay nada…

—¿No te parece que ya hemos contaminado mucho este mundo con tantas guerras?

—Pff, quiero que vuelva la Sonja comandante. La Sonja princesa es un coñazo. Me lo pasaba mejor hace unos días cuando Jess estaba para darme sus «clases de modales».

—No tienes remedio… —suspiró la princesa, pero estaba interesada en eso de los modales—. ¿Qué te ha enseñado?

—Un montón de gilipolleces, como no usar la palabra «gilipolleces».

—Algo te ha quedado, entonces —sonrió, con cierta perspicacia.

—Usaré mis flamantes buenos modales cuando tenga que usarlos. ¿Acaso quieres que me comporte como una princesita perfecta contigo? —preguntó con retintín de molestia.

—Uh, no, sería muy raro —se rio Sonja por fin.

Kat se acabó sentando en el suelo de cubierta, más satisfecha con sus progresos para animar a la princesa, mientras Sonja divisaba las costas de su tierra en la lejanía. Pronto empezaría el trabajo duro.

* * *

Kat evadió completamente a Sonja durante las siguientes horas. Se había puesto en modo aburrido coordinando los diferentes barcos y aviación para que se repartieran por toda la región. Eso molaría si fuera para meterse a tirotear a algún batallón abandonado de por ahí, pero la princesa misma ya le dijo que no era así. Así que se dedicó a deambular por el buque insignia de la princesa haciendo el tonto e incomodando a preguntas a los soldados que parecían aburridos.

Si se quedaba sola, pensaba en Sonja. Y en inventar. Y no podía tener ninguna de las dos cosas en ese estúpido barco. Algo tenía que hacer.

«Deberías empezar a hacerte las preguntas adecuadas», le dijo Maverik una vez, antes de abandonar el Black Hole. «¿Qué quieres? ¿De veras lo quieres? ¿Qué vas a conseguir? Esas preguntas nunca son estáticas, y es por eso que no me fío de este nuevo líder y sus secuaces. Pero también te las puedes hacer tú».

—Sólo porque una vez me pilló haciendo esos robots de prueba para misiles guiados con forma de chica, ya le vale —bufó, en su camarote. No se atrevió a decir que eran específicamente hechas a la idea de Sonja, aunque de forma tosca y burda para que nadie más lo viera.

Tlon, tlon, tlon. Alguien llamaba con demasiada delicadeza a su camarote con puerta de metal.

—Pasa —soltó a buena voz, con desgana. Aunque sabía quién era.

—Día productivo, ¿eh? —insinuó Sonja. Kat sólo soltó un bufido de aburrimiento y disgusto—. Te interesará esto entonces: nos vamos de reconocimiento con los helicópteros de Sensei.

—¡¿No me digas?! ¡¡Bien!! ¡¡Eres la mejor!!

Saltó sobre ella y la estrujó en un abrazo que levantó a la princesa del suelo, quien no se resistió mucho a parte de un gritito de apuro.

Kat sabía perfectamente que tres comandantes en helicópteros era una tontería. Hasta se podría decir estúpidamente arriesgado, si la zona no estaba pacificada. Pero Sonja era Sonja, y sabía que tenía poder para manejar hilos. Además, Kat sabía que no podría vivir sin hacer un poco de su papel de princesa preocupada.

—Anda, déjame y vámonos. No estoy segura de que me lo tengas que agradecer aún.

Kat era muy astuta. Las cosas no le pasaban por alto sin más, aunque fuera bastante torpe en compañía. Sabía hasta dónde podía llegar con Sonja. La princesa tenía su pequeño gran orgullo de… bueno, ¡pues de princesa!, pero si pudo ver enseguida que ambas eran apasionadas de la estrategia, fácil para ella era saber que si se mostraba algo más fría de lo que se esperaría, era sólo por orgullo.

Por eso contuvo la tentación de tomarle la mano. Además, un soldado aburrido en un barco puede hacer mucho daño. No le importaba que le dijeran nada de ella, pero Sonja tenía una imagen que mantener.

—Vamos a ir en el número 2 —explicó Sonja—. Sensei abrirá camino en el 1 y luego se desviará hacia el sur. Cubriremos todo lo que podamos de la costa norte con los pocos helicópteros que tenemos.

—¿Nada de disparos? —preguntó, fingiendo mal un puchero. Sonja sonrió un poco—. Volar de por sí ya resulta más interesante. Puedes hacer puntería con el tirachinas desde los lados.

—Qué bruta eres… —se rio la princesa.

Mantuvieron las formas (muy a pesar de Kat) mientras se reunían con Sensei y los pilotos, que saludaban con alta rigidez a su paso. Salieron del buque insignia (un señor portaaviones) zumbando hacia la costa un total de seis helicópteros, después de organizarse con un mapa de la zona para seguir caminos claros y no pisarse el trabajo mutuamente.

Kat y Sonja se dirigirían hacia un pueblo mediano con un bosque de considerable tamaño al norte del mismo. Kat tuvo que decírselo a todos antes de que se marcharan.

—Adder ocupó la zona en su momento. Si queda algún resto de sus tropas, estarán escondidas allí.

—No hemos recibido comunicados del emperador Kanbei ni señales de emergencia —apuntó Sensei.

Sonja le tomó la palabra a su amiga. Nunca estaba de más echar un buen ojo.

Mientras sobrevolaban ya las tierras de Yellow Comet, Kat rememoraba los días al otro bando, cuando tenía que hacer escaramuzas cortas en las que básicamente quemaba la tierra y allanaba el camino para que el grueso del Black Hole asegurara el terreno. Alterar la vida de los ciudadanos y hacerles salir de sus casas desde una zona segura era, además de su genio para los inventos, el talento que le había dado fama entre los comandantes de toda la región.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Esperaba combatir más (quizás, y sólo quizás, de una forma más honorable), pero también esperaba estar con Sonja.

—¿Qué es eso? —señaló la princesa, precisamente. Cerca del pueblo al que se tenían que acercar había una gran zona ennegrecida. Bosque y campo, todo en cenizas—. Acércate.

Kat miró fijamente al frente. Parecía justo la táctica que ella usara en el pasado, pero no reconocía la zona más allá de que su ex-compañero Adder hubiera estado por allí. Quizás es que seguía allí.

—¿Crees que ha sido Adder? —preguntó Sonja.

—Hace mucho que no sabemos nada de él. Ni siquiera cuando empezamos en Omega Land tuvimos noticias.

—Podrían quedar restos de sus antiguos batallones. Sé que eso pasó en Blue Moon, Olaf precisamente denegó nuestra petición para ayudar a Omega Land justo por eso.

Cada vez que el nombre de ese tipo de Blue Moon aparecía en una conversación, Kat ponía morros. Se había cargado su pueblo natal probando el nuevo armamento, y todo Blue Moon la odiaba ahora por ello. En Omega Land, los comandantes de dicha nación no eran capaces ni de mirarla de reojo sin parecer que les fuera a estallar la cabeza a los dos segundos. Lo peor era que no se sentía mal por lo que hizo, y no sabía qué sentir respecto a no tener sentimientos. No había matado a nadie, el pueblo había sido desalojado previamente. Eran solo cuatro piedras bien colocadas lo que había sido destruido.

Sonja ordenó aterrizar al este del pueblo, en el claro. Mientras maniobraban, se fijaron que la mayoría de edificios también estaban afectados de alguna manera. En ruinas, o con rastros de haber ardido o haber sido objetivo de cañones.

—Vamos a ayudar a esta gente. La ciudad más cercana está a un buen rato de aquí volando —decidió Sonja.

—Ya sabía yo… —suspiró Kat.

El helicóptero aterrizó. Eran unos cuantos en ese bicho de acero, así que Kat dejó a Sonja desplegando a los soldados por si encontraban a los del Black Hole mientras ella se acercaba al pueblo, pisando ceniza. Miraba a su alrededor, buscando alguna señal de que hubieran sido sus antiguos subordinados, pero sólo veía desperfectos de guerra. La tierra que pisaba solía ser un campo.

Se acercó demasiado. El pueblo no era muy grande, así que un helicóptero aterrizando cerca de la población era una alerta para todos los habitantes. Al inicio, dichos habitantes se quedaron algo pasmados al verla. Quizás no la reconocieron al instante. Pero en cuanto saludó e hizo un poco el tonto, intentando acercarse, alguien gritó:

—¡Es esa niña del Black Hole! ¡Matadla!

—¡Seguro que ha capturado ese helicóptero de nuestro ejército!

La mayoría empezó a tirarle piedras. Kat gritó, protegiéndose con su gabardina negra. No osaba usar ninguno de sus juguetitos contra esa gente con Sonja cerca. Y estuvo de mucha suerte de que nadie tuviera a mano un buen rifle, o de verdad la habrían matado.

—¡Estoy de vuestro lado! ¡Vengo con la princesa Sonja! —gritó, mientras retrocedía.

—¡Mientes!

—¡Cogedla! ¡Se la busca en medio mundo por lo que hizo en Blue Moon!

Kat no tenía miedo de esa gente, pero no atendían a razones, ni tampoco le estaba permitido asustarles de vuelta para tranquilizarles, así que intentó marear la perdiz retrocediendo un poco hacia el helicóptero. Por fin, Sonja apareció con un par de soldados.

—¡Alto! ¡Soltad las armas! —Si es que las piedras podían ser consideradas armas en ese caso—. Ella es ahora una aliada.

—¡Princesa Sonja! ¡No sabíamos…!

La mayoría bajó la cabeza. Algunos hasta hicieron la reverencia que el emperador Kanbei solía requerir. Sonja esperó a que terminaran y le prestaran atención.

—Sé que esto es impactante, pero la rescatamos del Black Hole cuando intentaron matarla en Omega Land y desde entonces ha sido un apoyo excelente. Se emitirá un comunicado oficial sobre ella en cuanto volvamos a la capital.

—Pero ella… ¡El Emperador dijo…! ¡Destruyó infinidad de aldeas…!

—Eh, que cumplía órdenes. Además, si se destruye es porque se puede reconstruir, ¿no? —Sonja, que estaba un paso por delante de ella, se giró con autoridad y su mirada lo dijo todo—. Me callo.

—Sabemos lo que hizo —aclaró Sonja, ante la población—. Kat está bajo mi custodia personal y me aseguraré de que repare por lo menos una parte del daño que hizo, empezando por vuestro pueblo. Ahora quiero que me contéis que ha pasado aquí.

La población dudó un instante antes de que alguien contestara. Eran un par de centenares de personas conteniendo sus emociones contra una sola persona lo que tenían delante, sólo porque su princesa estaba allí. Kat tuvo mucho en cuenta esa fidelidad.

Al final, un hombre de mediana edad sin un brazo habló:

—Los secuaces de esa niña salieron de las montañas del noreste en cuanto Sensei y vos os fuisteis a Omega Land con todo ese ejército. —Kat bufó. Era su táctica, pero no sus soldados—. Pedimos ayuda al Emperador, y llegó el batallón más cercano en dos días. Para entonces, habían quemado ya los campos y parte del bosque, y habíamos perdido a muchos de los nuestros.

—¿Estaban bajo supervisión de algún comandante? —preguntó Sonja con serenidad.

—No, decían que eran un batallón independiente. No pudimos reconocer a ninguno de los comandantes habituales del Black Hole. Después de la llegada del ejército, ese batallón huyó hacia el sur y no supimos nada más hasta que la radio dio transmisión de un batallón capturado cerca de la antigua fábrica de Black Hole.

—Bien. ¿Os queda armamento?

—No tenemos munición para ello, o esa niña ya estaría muerta.

Sonja pasó por alto el descaro del hombre sin brazo. Kat no se dio por amenazada. En su lugar, se fijó en las reacciones corporales de la princesa mientras le ordenaba a uno de sus soldados que avisara por radio al buque insignia para que se prepararan para el desembarco. Sonja estaba temblando, aunque no sabía si de miedo o de impotencia.

—Las tropas han vuelto de Omega Land y harán una marcha triunfal sobre la capital —anunció—. Por el camino intentaremos acelerar la recuperación de las poblaciones dañadas. Mañana volveremos y empezaremos la reconstrucción. También aportaremos armamento para que os podáis defender en caso de un nuevo ataque, aunque dudamos de más presencia de batallones como el que habéis descrito.

Sonja se dio media vuelta y marchó de nuevo hacia el helicóptero. Kat tardó un instante en hacer lo mismo, cuidándose de sus espaldas.

La princesa no dijo nada durante el viaje de vuelta. Tenía suficiente intentando dejar de temblar. No fue hasta que no tuvo bien atado su paso por aquella población que abandonó su puesto para irse a descansar. Kat no la había dejado en ningún momento esta vez. Quería asegurarse de que podía decir lo que pensaba cuando fuera oportuno.

—Gracias por protegerme ahí fuera —dijo inmediatamente, cuando se dirigían a los camarotes del buque insignia.

—De nada.

Kat no era una experta en interacción social, pero hasta a ella le pareció frío.

—Eh, ¿hola? Tierra llamando a princesita, ¡ya no estás delante de tus soldados! —le replicó, usando su cabeza como si fuera la puerta del camarote.

—¡Déjame! —exclamó, aterrizando por fin. Se apoyó en la barandilla de unas escaleras—. Lo siento, me cuesta sacar mi cabeza de mis responsabilidades.

—¡Para eso estoy yo! Para que no seas un muermo todo el tiempo.

—Pues gracias —replicó en tono de burla. Luego se ensombreció su rostro—. ¿Eran tus tropas?

—¿Las que fueron capturadas? No. Operé al centro y al sur, no aquí. Y cuando Sturm fue derrotado, huí a Omega Land inmediatamente.

Sonja asintió, algo compungida. Kat tenía la impresión de que su amiga seguía buscando una justificación por la que ella no estuviera en la cárcel. O peor, ejecutada.

Su respuesta ante esa duda fue abrazar a la princesa. No había nadie cerca, así que ningún rumor que se extendiera. Sonja no se resistió, pero tardó unos segundos a poner las manos en la espalda de Kat. Sus temblores empezaron de nuevo en cuanto lo hizo.

—No, no, no, aquí no —balbuceó. Estaba a punto de llorar de puro estrés.

—¡Pues vamos!

Kat se arrancó de ese abrazo, agarró a Sonja por un brazo y se metió entre los pasillos de los camarotes. Tuvo suficiente habilidad para evadir a todos los soldados y consiguió llegar al camarote de la princesa sin ser vistas.

—No deberías estar aquí —le advirtió ella, algo más serena—. Si te pillan, tendrás un problema gordo.

—Eh, que no es cualquier persona la que necesita desahogarse conmigo —replicó, brazos en jarras, después de cerrar la puerta del camarote—. ¡Ni más ni menos que la princesa! Además, mi camarote está aquí mismo, hiciste que me pusieran entre Grimm y Sensei para tenerme controlada.

—No se te puede ocultar nada —se quejó la princesa, con una risita temblorosa. Kat vio enseguida que pedía más abrazos sin siquiera mirarla, así que eso hizo. Casi al instante, a Sonja le entró la llorera e hipó unas cuantas veces haciendo el menor ruido posible—. Si le cuentas esto a nadie, te mato.

—Puedes dejarme a manos de esos locos del pueblo y darles carta blanca si quieres —bromeó Kat—. Aunque no te garantizo que no me vuelvas a ver.

Sonja se rio un instante, se separó del abrazo y se sentó en la cama. Kat prácticamente fotografió con su mente ese breve momento en el que vio a Sonja aún con lágrimas y con los ojos y las mejillas rojas y sonriendo a la vez. Era la visión más tierna que había tenido nunca. Incluso más tierna que sus robotitos peleándose entre ellos para que su propietaria los tomara en brazos.

Kat se sentó a su lado.

—Oye, mira, esto está así: yo soy una fugitiva en casi todo el mundo que ha vivido en el caos toda su vida y ha perdido a su única fuente de disciplina. Si quiero sobrevivir de algún modo, necesito protección y una forma temporal de redimirme.

—¿Esa fuente era Maverik?

—Sí, no me interrumpas —se quejó con mucha prisa—. Y tú vives encerrada en tu propia cabeza convencida de que nada de lo que hagas es suficiente. Te tienen que enseñar a pasártelo bien, que por algo eres joven. ¡Me necesitas a mí, soy un genio haciendo que te rías, no encontrarás a nadie tan buena como yo! Bueno, es que soy un genio en general, me necesitarás aunque no sea para reírte.

—Eso es increíblemente narcisista —se rio Sonja, hipando por el camino.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido… Así que mañana tú —la señaló directamente en el pecho—, yo y un montón de tipos y tipas saldremos allí, pasaremos la escoba y el recogedor automatizados por el pueblo…

—¿Los tienes automatizados?

—Los tuve, pero puedo construir más… Y volveremos a tu palacio ayudando a la gente que encontremos por el camino, calmarás tus nervios, te divertirás conmigo y empezarás a vivir tu vida, ¿estamos? —La princesa asintió con una sonrisa, mirándola directamente. Ella abandonó su postura tensa inclinada en Sonja—. Admito que no era lo que tenía pensado hace un tiempo para pasárnoslo bien, preferiría hacer volar cosas juntas, pero me conformo si te aclara lo suficiente las ideas para que luego me dejes reventar algo.

—Ya veremos eso de «reventar».

—No lo niegues, si no se prueban, ¿de qué sirve inventar nuevas armas? —Sonja la miró de reojo—. ¡Está bien! Inventaré un cañón de agua que no haga explotar cosas. Aguafiestas… Nunca mejor dicho.

Sonja le propinó un manotazo en el brazo de Kat. Eso ya era más propio de la princesa.

—Bueno, ahora que ya te encuentras mejor, voy a volver a mi camarote antes de que me pesquen y me cuelguen del palo mayor —dijo levantándose, satisfecha consigo misma. Sonja también se levantó, más para ser educada y despedirla como la habían enseñado que otra cosa—. Espera, se me olvida algo…

Kat era un genio en muchas cosas, incluyendo la sorpresa y en calcular las distancias. Sólo tuvo que girar ciento ochenta grados en un paso y ya estaba labio con labio con Sonja, en un beso fugaz que robó totalmente de la princesa.

—Tienes hasta que lleguemos a la capital para decidir si quieres más —dijo, dando una zancada hacia la puerta (fuera del radio de acción de un posible puñetazo). Se giró para ver con toda la satisfacción del mundo que Sonja estaba a medias entre procesando y estar a punto de gritarle cuatro insultos—. Sé que el orgullo es tu punto débil, así que te daré un empujón: no estoy tan cerca de ti porque seas una princesa. Me pareces muy interesante cuando te sueltas un poco.

Kat cerró la puerta del camarote detrás de sí, no sin antes soltar una pedorreta con una cara graciosa de niño pequeño, y se fue dando saltitos y canturreando cualquier cosa, sólo para que Sonja la oyera hacerlo.

La princesa, en cambio, se había sentado de nuevo e intentaba capturar el momento, pero la niña había sido tan eficaz que con un parpadeo le había bastado. Y, maldita fuera ella, quería tener el recuerdo por lo menos. La próxima vez lo conseguiría bajo sus términos. Cuando lo decidió, se abandonó al húmedo contacto que había sentido y sonrió un poco.

A la mañana siguiente, era como si nada hubiera pasado entre las dos. Kat no se desilusionó para nada, pues sabía que Sonja dividía estrictamente los momentos de trabajar y pasarlo bien. En marcha a bordo de dos tanques distintos, y con todo el ejército de tierra a sus espaldas, llegaron al pueblo que habían visitado el día anterior y Sonja anunció, megáfono en mano:

—Cada vez que nos crucemos con un pueblo que ha sufrido estragos a causa del Black Hole, nos detendremos por lo menos un día a ayudarles a reconstruir sus vidas. Desde palacio, además, me aseguraré de que se transportan ayudas de comida para las aldeas y ciudades que más lo necesiten. ¡Todo el mundo a trabajar!

Los aplausos y vítores no se hicieron esperar. Kat tenía que admitir que la princesa no era sólo una princesa, sino un buen líder. Ambas jóvenes dirigieron sus tanques hacia los primeros edificios y los entregaron a los habitantes, como protección. Luego, Sonja dividió a los pelotones para que fueran casa por casa a retirar los escombros y a preguntar por las necesidades que pudieran cubrirse inmediatamente.

—Tú te quedas a mi lado —le ordenó Sonja a Kat, cuando ella se sentaba a esperar algo—. Dijiste que querías hacer las paces con el mundo, ¿no?

—Ajá. ¿Toca currar? Soy buen lampista —se burló de su propio genio la niña.

—Exacto. —Y se sacó su habitual chaqueta militar, para quedar sólo con una camisa blanca para trabajar más cómodamente. Kat sonrió de forma perspicaz—. Anda, vamos, atontada.

Sonja hizo que Kat la siguiera hasta la casa del hombre sin brazo. El pobre hombre quedó anonadado por tener a su princesa y a un enemigo declarado hombro con hombro arreglándole las tuberías rotas y retirando los escombros de su comedor. Sólo ellas dos, Grimm y un par o tres de guardaespaldas se bastaron para dejar la casa como nueva antes de poder decir adiós al pueblo.

—Gracias a todos, a vos, princesa, por toda la ayuda. Es un honor haberlos tenido en mi casa —reverenció el hombre.

—¡De nada, me encanta haber podido hacer un par de mejoras de luz a tu casa! —saltó Kat, dándole la mano al hombre con energía, quizás más de lo que le habían enseñado que mostrara. El pobre se asustó un instante.

—Kat —la avisó Sonja.

—Vale, me callo.

Pero aquel hombre quedó convencido de la conversión de Kat. Él y muchos más habitantes a los cuales visitaron en su marcha triunfal de vuelta a la capital. Nunca había hecho nada por nadie que no fuera ella o las personas que consideraba más cercanas (Sonja y Maverik básicamente), así que le pilló el gusto a ser aceptada por más personas, aunque nunca más las volviera a ver. Y nunca habría hecho nada de eso si la princesa no le hubiera dado el voto de confianza.

Quizás por empezar a querer hacer las cosas bien fue por lo que hizo ese viaje tranquila y no le recordó a Sonja lo que había pasado en el buque insignia aquella tarde. Había días que estaba tan cansada que caía la noche y ella caía sobre el cojín/mochila. Una noche, sin más, Sonja se plantó delante de ella, sucia y sudada de trabajar, y le dijo, toda seria:

—Tú, yo y unas condiciones más aceptables de vuelta a palacio. No hagas que me arrepienta.

—¡¡YUPIII!! ¡¡Pues claro que te vas a arrepentir!! ¡¡Que soy Kat!!

—Te lo advierto, mi padre es muy controlador. Te va a echar a sablazos de mi entorno si te pasas un pelo.

—¡Ay, esta princesita y su orgullo! —A Sonja le dio un tic nervioso en la ceja—. ¡Alegra esa cara, que no es un pacto diplomático desfavorable! ¡Se supone que lo vas a pasar bien!

Sonja se vio algo desarmada. Sonrió con cara de «no tiene remedio», y desapareció de la vista de Kat no sin antes sacarle la lengua como un niño pequeño. Igual que Kat solía hacer. Ésta se rio descaradamente y se puso a juguetear con un robotito en construcción para celebrarlo mientras la princesa salía elegantemente de escena.

FIN


End file.
